


Eye of Ra

by demon_dream



Series: One Hundred Lights [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dream/pseuds/demon_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the sidelines, a battle.<br/>Ishizu sees things, Mai does things, and nothing changes except for the things that do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of Ra

**Author's Note:**

> Egyptian gods are depicted as both primal and human at once with human bodies and animal heads, so the copious mythological references put that dash of spicy theological madness to my methodical scheme. These two women in particular need more fandom love, and my femslash hunger needs sating. I will never regret this.

¶ It was said that Sekhmet was a goddess of war. Golden and vicious, insatiable and strong, drenched in the red, red wine of her own bloodlust. She was Ra's defender on the Sun Boat's journey, Ra's Eye of vengeance whose unkind gaze left ruins of former cities and battlefields. A lioness.  
¶ Her counterpart, and some said her other-self, was the loving goddess Hwt-hr of the Milky Way, of wine and finery, music and dancing, perfumes and cosmetics and all the pleasant luxuries of life. Sensuality incarnate.  
¶ And Sekhmet also played counterpoint to Bast. The cat goddess was a mothering figure, good and kind and sweet to kittens.  
¶ The lioness, if any aspect of motherhood, was a mother's wrath. Her love was fire and sword in defense of her Pride, fierce and unyielding as she clamped down hard on whatever her people needed and went for the throat. No compromises, no mercy, just carnage in her wake and a happy loved one at the end of her path.  
¶ ...but, Ishizu supposed, 'peacock' worked just as well to describe the proud, colorful creature with eyes like cut jewels and a long golden mane flowing like a war banner. Harpy cries raked the air like a hailstorm of arrows and purple wings spread wide.  
¶ There was a flashing quake like the birth of the sun, and if anyone looked her way the young tomb keeper's slight curl of lips was veiled securely behind undyed linen.


End file.
